Flying
by GigglesandSmiles
Summary: Ziva had never seen Peter Pan. What else was Tony supposed to do? TIVA oneshot - First fanfic


Flying

*sigh*

An Irritated Ziva looked up from her computer to glare at her partner from across the squad room.

"What is it this time Tony? Need help spelling a word?"

Tony had been sitting at his desk doing nothing, only occasionally attempting work for the duration of the time Gibbs had given them to complete their paperwork that Friday afternoon. Every ten minutes he would sigh dramatically and complain about being bored or wanting to go home or wanting coffee before being silenced by a death threat or an office supply whizzing too close to his face. McGee had given up trying to put up with him hours ago and went down to complete his with Abby, and as for Gibbs well… he wasn't there.

"No my little probeling I don't need help spelling a word and even if I did I wouldn't seek help from the woman who gets an idiom correct about as often as McLonely gets a date. No I was thinking about how wonderful it would be to fly…"

Ignoring his crack at her English, Ziva smiled inwardly at being called 'his' despite yet again being called probie. She had recognised her feelings for Tony a long time go but after Jenny died and she was sent back to Israel, she buried those feelings in fear that she would never see him again and to save herself from mourning a relationship she never had. Even after returning she had Michael and yet through that fiasco she still knew the feelings weren't gone but then Tony went too far and she stayed in Israel angry and betrayed. Only then did she believe he was dead to her. But then he rescued her and ever since then, even the small things he said or did made her heart flutter and those small things were occurring more and more often.

Returning to Earth, she acknowledged his last statement, rolled her eyes and replied, "Why don't you dive out of an aeroplane and find out."

Tony just sat there looking shell shocked and slightly worried before stammering, "I hope you mean sky diving with a_ parachute_ and don't want me to die a horrible death that would result from me jumping out of an aeroplane, and skydiving isn't flying that's falling. I want to fly like Wendy, John and Michael in Peter pan"

Of course, he was talking about a movie.

Ziva rolled her eyes and looked back to her computer. "You know Peter pan? Oh c'mon!! It has to be one of the first movies I've ever seen!!"

"What ever Tony, I do not have time for your silly movies I have paperwork to complete and so do you. If you do not at least attempt to complete it, Gibbs will have your ass." She said without looking up from her work.

"Ohhh no way Miss David. You are not getting away with this; you are going to see this movie even if I have to tie you down -"

"The only person being tied down is you DiNozzo, to your chair if that paperwork isn't complete." Gibbs interrupted as he strolled unexpectedly into the squad room with a fresh cup-a-joe. He sat down at his desk and stared pointedly at DiNozzo. "Good thing I'm done eh boss." Tony flashed a megawatt grin at Ziva as she sat there gobsmacked. She was at a loss to explain how he could possibly be finished before her when all he did was talk and complain while she was trying to work.

"Well where is it DiNozzo?"

"Emailing to you now boss... " Gibbs gave him a look, "…except that you don't check your email so I will go print it out."

Tony stood while quickly getting the documents to print before running off to the printer to grab them and give to Gibbs before returning to his desk to turn off his computer.

Meanwhile, Ziva quickly put the finishing touches to her work having forgotten Tony's insistence that she see his silly movie and was surprised when she received an email from Tony before he ran out to catch the nearly full elevator.

Zi,

I am truly appalled that you have never seen Peter Pan. You are to come to my apartment at 2000 so that you can experience the magic in this amazing Disney Classic. I wont take no for an answer so if you do not arrive promptly at the given time I will track you down and drag you to my place and then tie you to my couch. However that would take a lot of effort on my part so I'd really appreciate it if you just arrived.

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo

Ps. ...please

Ziva couldn't help but smile at his antics and again her heart began to flutter. It had been too long since they had spent time together and if this movie night was anything like the ones they had before, then maybe it was worth going.

-NCIS-

Ziva pulled up across the street from Tony's apartment 5 minutes early with plans to pay Tony back for an afternoon of non-stop complaining. She stopped as she reached his door but instead of knocking, she pulled out her knife began to pick the lock.

On the other side of the door, Tony was in the living room putting out the Chinese praying that she would arrive. He heard scratching and the sound of a lock being picked and froze. Silently he reached for his gun that was resting on the kitchen bench slowly leaning up against the wall around the corner from the door. As the sound of the door opening reached his ears, Tony jumped out from around the corner; gun poised to shoot, and shouted, "Freeze! Federal Agent!" only to see Ziva with her arms in the air grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Holy Crap Ziva! I nearly shot you! What the hell were thinking??"

Ziva just laughed and walked further into the apartment.

"That was for every word you used to complain while I was trying to finish my paperwork this afternoon. Besides I thought this was a more appropriate punishment than something else I was considering…" she trailed off as she crept up into Tony's personal space. Every inch closer to him, the more rapid the butterflies in her heart would beat. Even so she kept up with her charade letting a rather sultry expression grace her features.

Tony backed up against the kitchen bench as she moved forward giving her a sly grin before replying, all anger forgotten, "Oh yeah? And what would that be Miss David?" leaning closer, his scent filling her and making harder for Ziva to concentrate with every breath she inhaled. Knowing she couldn't take anymore of this closeness she lent back, shrugged and left him with, "I'll guess you'll never know…"

Tony hadn't moved, still stunned at her blatant flirting. Coming to his senses he stammered, "You came!"

Ziva who managed to regain control of herself sat on the sofa and opened a beer she found on the coffee table. She turned around and replied, "Well you threatened to hunt me down and drag me here if I didn't so I didn't realise I had a choice."

The both knew that if Ziva really didn't want to spend her night with Tony than there was really nothing he would be able to do about it and it warmed Tony to know that she wanted to spend time with him after everything they've been through.

"Well you know me Ziva. I like to get what I want." He laughed and she rolled her eyes, turning her attention to Tony's entertainment system.

"So what movie are we watching again?"

Tony moved over towards the system and began to insert the disk into the blu-ray player. "Only one of my favourite childhood films, (Tony did himself a little drum roll before a big finish of…) Peter Pan!!"

He grabbed the remote off the table before jumping on the couch with childlike enthusiasm and pressing play. Ziva watched him grab his Chinese and stare at the screen attentively and the look on his face was so innocent she almost forgot all about his continuous attempts at driving her crazing at work. He felt her staring and turned giving her the most genuine smile she'd received since she returned to America. That smiled confirmed it. Ziva was _really_ glad she came.

-NCIS-

Ziva hadn't realised how much she missed this. The laughing, talking, how easy it was to be herself around him during their movie nights. She didn't need to be the strong one and it felt amazing to know that she could was able to trust him so much. To have people around that she could trust unconditionally was her biggest comfort, something she couldn't risk in Mossad.

Both Tony and Ziva laughed their way through the whole movie. Tony would occasionally sing along with some of the songs, trying to mimic their voices to no avail and when he did he was met with an elbow in his side and a "Cut it out!" from Ziva. As the movie finished Tony turned to Ziva asking "Now wasn't that an awesome movie?"

Ziva laughed "Truthfully, that was one if the most bazaar movies I've ever seen. I can see why you liked it as a child though."

"Oh yeah? How's that?" Tony challenged.

"Come on Tony, flying children, pirate fights, Indian dances? With all the mischief you get up to now it's not hard to imagine little Tony playing pranks and getting into trouble like the lost boys in the movie." She laughed and mused, "I bet you once tried jumping off your bed thinking of pirates and Indians hoping happy thoughts would lift you into the air." Ziva raised and eyebrow at Tony prompting a response but Tony had looked off into space and didn't seem to have registered the question. A mischievous grin crept up on Tony's face and as Ziva began to try and get his attention, he blurted out "You've given me a great idea."

Tony leapt of the sofa grabbing Ziva by the elbow as he ran towards his bedroom. So surprised by his sudden out burst, Ziva didn't register where they were going until they were at Tony's bedroom door. Realising where they were heading, she stopped abruptly and yanked her arm out of Tony's grip. Tony didn't even hesitate and continued to burst his way into his room and began to push everything he owned to the outer edge of the room as Ziva demanded, "What are you doing Tony?"

Tony continued to push every thing out from the middle of the room as he began, "You know this afternoon? And I said I was wondering what it would be like to fly" he explained, concentrating more on shuffling furniture than talking.

Ziva was confused as to what this had to do with what was going on now and so confirmed with a careful and almost suspecting nod before he continued.

"And just then, after the movie, you asked whether or not I ever jumped off my bed trying to fly…well sorta asked…Anyway, That gave me an idea! We are going to find out just what it is like to fly by jumping off my bed." As he completed explaining he stopped moving and looked around checking his handiwork.

"Is this a joke?"

Ziva stood in the doorway looking sceptically into the room hoping this was indeed a joke and that Tony was about to turn around laughing, claiming she 'fell for it'. However as Tony nodded in approval at the room he turned around to declare that "You Ziva David are going first."

"No Tony."

"Aww C'mon Zi! It will be fun!!! All you have to do is jump as far as you can off the bed and I'll be right here ready to catch you!"

Ziva began to walk backwards in disbelief. "There is no way I am doing that Tony"

"It will fun!! Promise! Just like Wendy, John and Michael!!"

She looked at him incredulously snapping back at him with "Yes tony and all three of them went crashing to the floor!" The pleading look in his eyes made Ziva's heart melt and she nearly gave in until he playfully asked, "You aren't scared are you?"

He had her that time. There was no way she would back down from that kind of challenge. With narrowed eyes, she moved forward, inches from his face in an attempt to intimidate him into letting her off the hook but he knew her game and didn't back down. Tony did however smile widely, bend down and throw her over his shoulders.

He was met with a yelp in protest from his captive as he began to walk towards his bed that had been pushed up against the wall. Ziva had to suppress the giggly, lightheaded feeling she got at being literally swept off her feet in Tony's enthusiasm for her to act like a child. However she still didn't want to give him the satisfaction of winning this little game so she yelled "TONY!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!"

"As you wish…"

Just as Ziva screamed at him he had reached the bed and proceeded to plonk her down. The second Ziva was the right way up she hit Tony's arm as hard as she could and was rewarded with a squeal of pain. "You are persistent." He kneeled down on the ground at Ziva's feet rubbing his arm.

"I told you I like to get what I want earlier tonight Ziva. It's not like you to forget."

Ziva shook her head and tried to hide a smile that was threatening to become laughter and as she looked back at him he was giving that pleading look again except this time there was an undertone of emotion that she'd only rarely see. That look softened her and she found herself whispering, "You really want me to do this?"

"It's just a bit of fun Zi, you don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought it would be –"He was cut by a grinning Ziva putting her hand her hand over his mouth. She jumped up and stood on the edge of the bed facing the middle of the room.

"If I come out of this with a broken limb or a concussion than you are explaining it to Gibbs." She says still looking straight ahead rather than at Tony who was still kneeling at the side of the bed watching her with a funny grin.

"Tony are you going to get up and stand ready to catch me or am I going this alone??"

Tony scrambled up and stood ready a couple of metres from Ziva braced for impact.

"This is ridiculous." Ziva stated as she got ready to jump. Tony laughed, put on a voice and said, "but all you need is faith and trust!" adrenaline now pumping through his veins. He couldn't care less how ridiculous it was, he was having so much fun.

"OK, 3, 2, 1…"

Ziva jumped as far forward off the bed as she could. As she left the bed the look on her face was so care free and full of happiness it nearly made Tony burst with joy. Her fist foot hit the ground two feet from where Tony was standing but she was moving so fast her body kept going so she wrapped her arms around him and crashed into his chest forcing him backwards. The force of the collision tripped them over and all of a sudden they were on the floor wrapped in each others arms. Ziva had only been on the floor not two seconds before she realised what she had just done and began shaking with uncontrollable laughter. Not feeling any concerning injuries, it wasn't long before Tony joined her, both giddy from the experience. Calming down after what felt like a lifetime of laughing, Tony bent his head down and whispered in Ziva's ear, "I'm really glad you came."

Ziva smiled and replied, "Me too."

Both of them were just lying there catching there breath for ages. Just enjoying the feeling of being in one another's arms, hoping it never would have to end when Ziva remembered what Tony had said just said before she jumped. She came to the frightening conclusion that she had never had as much faith or as much trust in anybody else her whole life. She then smiled to herself knowing that that wasn't so bad.

Right then, lying in Tony DiNozzo's arms,

Ziva David was flying.


End file.
